Worlds Apart
by mamonmonay
Summary: Hinamori Momo lives in a life of poverty. To support herself and her sick grandmother, she succumbs to a job offer she never thought she would accept. As her life in the pleasure quarters begin, her journey towards life and love ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A.N. Here I am with a new fic! :) Enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

**Hinamori Momo**

A small tattered hut is located at a peaceful district in the Northern part of Tokyo. The said hut is surrounded by trees and flowers, the sight is beautiful on a normal day but becomes breath taking every spring. A peach tree is also planted nearby, giving the girl and the old woman living inside the house delicious, succulent fruit from time to time.

"Let me get that for you Obaa-san" a raven haired girl took the basket of laundry from the hands of her Obaa-san. She gave her a bright smile.

"Do not worry Obaa-san, I can manage. You can rest for awhile, I will start cooking dinner afterwards" she shooed the old woman and motioned for her to sit at the wooden flooring outside their sliding doors, the eighteen year old knows that her grandmother loves this time of the day- the afternoons.

"Would you like me to get you a nice cup of tea?" she asked, determined to make her rest period more comfortable.

The old woman shook her head and smiled, it seems that she is content sitting outside admiring the beauty of nature.

"Just rest and relax then" she wringed the white blankets her grandmother washed, carefully hanging them and taking caution for it not to touch the ground or else the whole day's work will be gone to waste.

Hinamori Momo shook her head, her grandmother didn't listen to her advice. Before collecting twigs and branches at the forest that morning she told her to just rest, since her grandmother's bouts of cough caused for both of them to be awake for the whole night. Now, being up all night to assist the woman who treated her like her own relative doesn't matter to her, she is willing to be awake for days if it means making her feel better.

They've experienced this for months now; her grandmother's seemingly incessant coughing at night, hacking for hours as if it would never stop. There will come a point in where the older woman's face get's blue from lack of air together with the end of her fingers. Momo then would cram all of the pillows they have to elevated her head and facilitate better breathing. So far this method worked, though as the time goes by, the length of time for it to take effect is taking longer than the usual.

'_We really need to go see a doctor'_ she thought. But how could that be? The small amount of money that she earns as an errand girl is just enough to cover their expenses for food and clothing. The last time she checked her savings, it is not even enough to cover a single check-up session. She sighed, _'Maybe I will just ask for my month's salary in advance from Matsumoto-san'_ she decided.

It doesn't take a doctor to figure out that her dear Obaa-san's illness, whatever it is, is getting worst real fast.

* * *

The pitter-patter of the rain can be heard outside their small hut, and as the rain continued to pour, Hinamori is forced to put small containers on the various parts of their hut to catch the rain that is intruding their floor through the holes of the roof. They both anticipated that this would happen since it is that time of the year where the sky would send buckets and buckets of rain to the people living in the whole of Japan. On the very rare occasions where they would have excess money, instead of spending it on fixing their tattered roof, Hinamori would choose to set it aside instead so that they would be able to consult a doctor to check at her grandmother's condition. Of course, Obaa-san doesn't know about that, if she did, she would insist that Hinamori should buy a new kimono, jade barette, or other things that she thinks she doesn't deserve.

The eighty five year old's head rests on the lap of her surrogate granddaughter, her hair being combed gently with Hinamori's slender fingers while humming a random tune.

"How are you feeling, obaa-san?"

The old lady just smiled, a clear response of 'I am fine'. Hinamori smiled in relief. This particular time of the night is when Obaa-san's coughing fits usually happen. Her coughing would continue until the early hours of sunrise, maybe Kami-sama finally granted her wish to make her Obaa-san's health be in its prime condition.

She continued her ministration of sending her Obaa-san into a peaceful sleep, her eyes having a far off look. It is during peaceful times like these that she feels really blessed and lucky despite their lack of material wealth.

Abandoned when she was three years old, she was taken under the care of Obaa-san when she found her sleeping under a nearby peach tree a few steps away from the hut. Shivering and drenched from head to toe, the old woman kneeled beside her and then carried her at her back, as if she found a pet cat that got lost. When she woke up, all she could remember is that she felt warm and safe; her clothing changed into a dry kimono about three times her size. In a tray beside her is a bowl full of steamed rice and bowl of miso soup. The old lady pushed the tray towards her, as if telling her to eat.

And she did.

That day, she ate the most delicious bowl of rice and miso soup in her entire life. It is the meal that made her realize that someone out there wants to be with her. From that day on she did everything she could to help and promised herself that whatever it takes, she would take good care of her Obaa-san.

A loud hacking sound awakened her senses; the poor old lady's body is shaking due her cough. Slowly sitting up, she cupped both of her hands to cover her mouth. Hinamori's heart raced 'Obaa-san's coughing fits are back' she thought with dread. Wasting no valuable second, she gathered all the pillows they have and placed one on top of the other and then placed her back on the small stack. For a few seconds she stopped and then continued to cough again.

They stayed like this for hours, Obaa-san coughing non-stop and Hinamori doing everything she could to stop it, she is afraid that she would turn blue again if this continued. She tried fanning her, stroking his back, loosening the knot of her kimono, even opening the doors and the windows so that more air could get inside. Hinamori touched her hands, and her heart dropped to the floor when she saw that they are blue; worst than before, and it felt as cold as ice. Before she knew it, Obaa-san vomited their dinner of steamed fish and rice chunks of it splattering all over the floor.

"Obaa-san!" she called out of shock.

'_What is happening? This never happened before! What should I do now?'_ she rubbed her stinging eyes to keep the tears from falling, this is not the right time to cry. She should be strong, Obaa-san needs her now and she will not fail her.

'_Think Momo, think!'_ she urged herself to think for other options to consider. There is nothing she could do on her own now, since she exhausted all options hours ago. She should now call for help.

'_Matsumoto-san'_

She is one of the people whom she works as an errand girl, and the only person who is willing enough to help people like them on a situation like this. The strawberry blonde woman in her late twenties lives a few meters away from them, and if she would run really fast she could reach their house in no time.

"Obaa-san wait for me here, I will call for help", she hastily said. Obaa-san did not even have the energy to reply, her whole body tired from hours of coughing.

Momo dashed as fast as the wind, not even bothering to wear her sandals. She ran barefoot towards the residence of Matsumoto-san where she could ask for help. Her tears mixing with the rain, she tried not to break down even if worry is eating her heart.

* * *

To be continued...

A.N. What do you guys think? Please leave a review. Thank you so much! Feel free to tell me your suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I do, it would be HitsuHina 24/7.

_Chapter 2_

** Desperate Times, Desperate Measures**

"Matsumoto-san? Matsumoto-san?" she knocked at the sliding doors of Matsumoto Rangiku, one of the people who hired Momo as a part-time errand girl.

Momo stopped knocking for a second her brows creased trying to dig into her memory.

'_Today's a Saturday isn't? Then she should be at home…'_ she resumed her continuous rapping at the door. She chose to set the feeling of shame and embarrassment aside, fully aware that she is putting a person's day off into a bothersome conclusion.

"Matsumoto-san? Matsumoto-san? It's me Hinamori Momo" she called out in haste, trying not to imagine what could be happening to her Obaa-san as of the moment. She left her helpless and sick grandmother at their home coughing her lungs out, and if Matsumoto-san is not home then she doesn't know what else to do.

"What do you- Hinamori-san?" her hair disheveled and sleeping robes wrinkled, Matsumoto Rangiku finally opened her door and for a while, Momo was able to breathe in relief. Without wasting any minute, she got down on her knees her head on the ground and with all the courage and determination asked for help.

Rangiku's sleepy eyes widened in surprise, "What is happening Hinamori-san?"

"Please Matsumoto-san, I need your help. Obaa-san is again having her coughing fits and it is worst than before…" she wasn't able to continue what she is suppose to say when she felt Rangiku's hand gripping her arm, pulling her to stand up.

"What?" the older woman's face now full of apprehension.

"She is coughing heavily that she vomited our dinner…a-and I do not k-know what to do that's why I-I came here" her eyes never leaving Rangiku's face.

When Momo told her the situation, she immediately thought of the possible things that they could do, her brain working in full speed. The two of them going back to Momo's grandmother will be useless since both don't have any kind of medical background. Her eyes then lit up when she remembered someone,

'_Kawamura-san'_

Kawamura-san is Rangiku's cousin. A retired physician who is now leaving in the next town. He is a bit cranky and is choosy of the people that he would entertain but he is certainly the best option they have.

"Please, Rangiku-san…" she pleaded.

The blonde woman turned Hinamori towards the direction of their house, "Go back Hinamori-san, I will get my cousin and then we will go to your house afterwards. Go!" she pushed Momo, motioning that she hurry up and waste no time. The raven haired girl nodded in understanding and then gave a bow of thanks. She is running again as fast as she could towards their house, a bit relieved that someone helped them. She may not have any medicine in her hands, or anyone kind of medical staff with her but at least now help is on the way. And they will wait, they will be patient.

'_Help is now coming Obaa-san, hang on'_

She tried to run faster, ignoring the prickling pain on her feet.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku shook her cousin by the shoulders, her eyes burning in frustration.

"Come on now, Kawamura-san. My friend needs your help!" she said in desperation, she doesn't have any patience left. She wasted enough time by running to reach his house and by this time they are suppose to be on their way towards Hinamori's house. But then her darn cousin chose this day to be cranky and moody, if this happened on other time she would gladly punch him in the face, but not for this instance. She really needs his help.

His head bobbing, he glared at his cousin and continued his unnecessary probing, "What is your friend's job? A government official? Businessman? Farmer? What?"

'_Calm down Rangiku, calm down…'_

Rangiku sighed, "She is an errand girl" she replied in all honesty. Lying to him would result to nothing good, besides, he would find out the truth anyway when he sees their small hut.

Kawamura snorted. "Are you serious Rangiku?! The only thing that would make me want to go there is that if you can guarantee me, that they have money to pay for consultation" he cockily replied, his eyes narrowing to slits.

'_May Kami curse you, you jerk!'_ her inner self rampaged, her patience is now wafer thin but she would not give up, a person's life is at stake.

She then decided to use a 'white lie' just for this instance.

"Yes they have the money. She showed it to me, they are saving it for times like this" she said, trying her best poker face. Rangiku is hopeful that her small act worked.

He looked at her skeptically, not believing that a mere errand girl could afford a medical consultation, "They have the money huh?...still a 'no' ". The blonde lady cannot take it anymore; she grabbed her hair and pulled it in frustration.

'_What is the matter with this money hoarding freak?!'_

"If you don't want the money, then what THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" she shouted, another stupid remark from him and she would definitely clobber him until he cannot feel his face from the pain. The problem with him is that he doesn't have his own family that is why he is cranky and moody all the time. He doesn't even have a girlfriend, so how would he know how to sympathize?

'_Wait. A Girlfriend?'_

Rangiku's eyes now have a mischievous glint in them, a marvelous idea swimming in her head.

"I could tell Akiko-san to reserve her Mondays for you"

Now that got his attention. Kawamura's face became all serious, a huge difference from his formerly smug and teasing aura.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"She should be fine until the afternoon. Before it gets dark, make her drink these" Kawamura handed five pieces of pills to Momo. "Give these to her once a day every afternoon, make sure not to miss. You got that _errand girl_?" he said in a harsh tone. Sheesh, these people better pay him after this. The tablets he brought with him are the newest and the most advance coughing tablets in Japan.

Momo internally flinched at his hard mocking tone but decided to dismiss it anyway since she is getting used to such treatment from other people. She took the tablets from him and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much Kawamura-san" she said bowing to him in thanks.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, where's the payment?" he asked eyeing her.

Rangiku immediately got on Momo's side, "Here, here's their money."

Momo cannot talk out of shock. Money? She never gave Matsumoto-san money. She is a hundred percent sure of that. So where did that pouch of money came from? Momo is thinking of giving the money in installment since she is short in cash now (they always are), but it seems that the older lady decided to save her for this time.

She gave a glance at the strawberry blonde lady in front of her who is having a heated argument with the physician who turns out to be her cousin. Her eyes softened, touched in Matsumoto-san's act of kindness. She would make sure she will pay her back. She saved the life of his beloved Obaa-san and saved her from further verbal abuse.

"Whatever Rangiku, I'll go home now and rest. And don't forget your promise, I will go at the quarters on Monday. Tch" he said as he finished fixing the bag where his instruments are. He stood up making his way towards the door. Momo trailed before him,

"Thank you so much Kawamaru-san" she said then gave him another bow, to which Rangiku shook her head.

'_This girl is too kind for her own good'_

"As long as you have money call me as often as you want" he then closed the door at her face.

Still smiling, Momo sat in front of Rangiku and then gave her a bow of thanks as well. "Thank you so much Matsumoto-san. I will be forever in debt to you"

Rangiku waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh Hinamori-san pay me whenever wherever. It doesn't matter. What is important is that your Obaa-san is alright" she glanced at the sleeping woman beside them who is oblivious to her surroundings.

Momo nodded, "I will give my best in doing my job, I will find another job if I have to" her eyes now also on her Obaa-san.

Minutes passed quietly, both of them thankful that the old woman's life was saved from the clutches of death. Momo is in deep thought, clearly this should not always be the condition; always depending on other people's help financially. Matsumoto-san is not always around, she should make a way to give Obaa-san a more secure and comfortable life.

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Yes?"

"I just would like to ask,I-is there any… any vacant job in the pleasure quarters? " shy and hesitant at her inquiry , she blushed lightly.

Rangiku's face lit up in excitement. "Oh my goodness Hinamori-san! So my weekly nagging about you applying as a trainee finally worked! I am so happy for you! See, you just didn't have faith in me, I told you you are really pretty, have the grace of a traditional dancer, your slender fingers would really look charming while playing the _shamisen_-"

"Oh no, I think you got it wrong Matsumoto-san" she interrupted, feeling a little guilty that she is actually going to disappoint her.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I am looking for a vacant job maybe, a cleaning job, or laundry, or maybe a cook in the pleasure quarters?"

Rangiku frowned, "Oh, well as far as I know jobs like that will never be vacant in the quarters because the salary is really good, so once someone leaves, there are about hundreds in line waiting to have the position. So I don't think those jobs will ever be vacant. I am sorry"

"It's alright, maybe I will just look for more families who needs an errand girl" she said with a reassuring smile.

Rangiku looked at her, analyzing her motive. For months she is trying to lure her to join the pleasure quarters and be a trainee since they are running short in number. With her beauty, brains and natural grace; the task of studying dance, calligraphy, music, wine pouring, tea making and all that will be a piece of cake to her. She knows that Hinamori is just afraid that some patron would force her to do things she doesn't want. Oh well, that can't be helped. Maybe she is just not yet ready for those kind of things. Emotional preparedness is very vital in being a geisha.

The pleasure quarters where Rangiku is working is a unique one, since in their institution trainees are given allowance enough for a month. Food, clothing and shelter they provided will be paid when the time comes that they are already full pledged geishas and patrons will be paying for their service.

"You know, being an _o-shaku*_ is not really a bad thing" she said, looking at her face to gauge her reaction. Since she decided to open a sensitive topic, she keeped in mind that the next words she will say should be thought of carefully.

"Oh.." not really convinced, she became troubled. "Why is that so?"

"Since you will just be an apprentice you can quit if you want to, but then you will have to pay them of the things they spent on training you, and if you decide to continue to be a full pledged geisha, you can do so".

Momo thought of the option, her eyes glazed as she thought of the matter. For months Matsumoto-san is urging her to apply in their quarters but she never considered it because she is really afraid of what lusting patrons might do to her. Matsumoto-san told her so many times that there are a lot of patrons who are not like that at all, most of them just like to unwind by watching them dance, play instruments and perform various cultural activities. But still, the possibilities are there so she never gave a second thought in saying no.

"You can send your allowance to your Obaa-san if you want. You are free to spend your monthly allowance to anything you want, though the seniors are always advising the trainees to spend it on beauty products to enhance their natural assets"

She again glanced to her sleeping Obaa-san, whose face is peaceful and free from any threats of death.

She remembered her promise; that she would give everything she has to keep Obaa-san safe and free from any kinds of suffering. In their case, only financial stability will solve their problem. If she would accept the offer she would only be at home for once a day each week. She would surely miss Obaa-san, but she would make sure that she would visit her during her day-offs and make sure to write to her every day.

Most of all, she might give herself to the man she doesn't even love. Her heart dropped to her stomach at the thought. But then she remembered the allowance that she would have every month, the money that they could have, the coughing tablets they could buy, the medical consultation that they could finally maintain…

She closed her eyes silently praying for guidance. Her fists gripped her tattered kimono as opposing feelings and thoughts fight for supremacy in her head.

Obaa-san stirred a little from her slumber, unconsciously gripping Momo's left hand. As she held her hand, the old woman smiled in contentment.

Momo then made up her mind. For the sake of her Obaa-san she would so this.

Setting her fears aside, she looked at Matsumoto-san straight in the eye.

"Please Matsumoto-san"

She gave the woman before her a bow, asking again for a favor but this time a heavy weight is on her chest as she said her next words. She is thankful that Matsumoto-san cannot see her eyes that are now on the verge of spilling her tears.

"Please accept me as a trainee"

To be continued

* * *

*o-shakus- is a general term of girls-in-training at the pleasure quarters during the older times in Japan.

Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter. I am really happy~!

I have noticed that many are saying that my tenses are getting mixed up, thank you guys so much for telling me, I tried to re-read and recheck my work, and this is what I came up with. I am sad to say that I do not know someone who could proofread my work…any suggestions? Thank you again!

Please read and review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**A.N.** My first time ever to have a beta-reader! I am very happy! I would like to thank '**a blue fruit cup**' for checking and correcting this chapter (and the others to follow). Thank you so much for your time and patience! ^_^ Also, I am learning so much from you!

I would also like to thank everyone who wrote reviews for the second chapter! And those who favorited and followed it as well. Thank you so much! :)

_Chapter 3_

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hitsugaya Toushiro**

With a bored look in his eyes, Hitsugaya Toushiro tried his very best to mingle with the adult men surrounding him. Including him, there were almost thirty of them in the one of the many event halls located at the Hitsugaya manor. Most of the men had the smile of happiness and celebration on their faces, not surprising since the whole event was over-flowing with premium, hard-to-find grade sake, rice cakes, and various Japanese dishes that could be easily obtained by telling the servants surrounding them.

A man raised his hand, calling the attention of one of the servants waiting in a corner.

"Yes, Harakawa-san?" the servant, a lady in uniform, asked. Her eyes planted on the shiny wooden floor.

"Another bottle of sake… No, no, make that two bottles! I will save you the trouble of getting another one later, hehe!" Harakawa requested, his face red. The businessman was obviously wasted, it was a good thing that his words did not come out slurred.

"Right away, Harakawa-san," the female servant bowed and immediately made her way outside the hall.

Toushiro eyed the people around him. All of them had different professions but there were two things they had in common: enormous fortune and influence. Nobles, prominent traders, businessmen, land owners of Tokyo; all of them were present. The society may have had nothing but respect and admiration for them (which – much to his detest – they deserved) but Toushiro was sure that if commoners saw their state at this very moment they would down look at them with distaste, classifying them to three categories; silly, stupid, and very stupid.

He looked around with distaste.

_'Such a waste of time.'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head toward the person who dared to touch him, ready to give a deadly glare. No one touched him without permission; he was very strict with his own he saw that it was his uncle, his eyes changed from a deathly glare to boredom.

"What is it, Kyousuke-ojisan?" Toushiro asked in impatience. He was not keeping count but his uncle - who was just as wasted as the other people in the hall – already called out to him fifty times that night only to say the most ridiculous things.

A man, with long white hair tied in a low ponytail, attempted to sit still nearby, the effect of the numerous bottles of sake overtaking him.

"Hey, Toushiro-kun… You turned out to be a very… fine, handsome, good-looking young man…. Just what to expect from a man of the Hitsugaya House, hehehe…" Toushiro's uncle chuckled at the end of his sentence, his eyes in slits with a piece of what looked like deer meat in his mouth. As he continued talking and chewing at the same time, Toushiro tried to salvage the remaining respect he had for his oldest uncle.

"I do not deserve such words from you, Kyousuke-ojisan, but still I would like to thank you." he gave the old man a bow out of thanks.

The man waved his hands, "Nah, I am just telling the truth. So… Would you like to marry my precious Hana-chan? She's beautiful and you are handsome… I would have beautiful grand-children!" he said with a bright smile on his face, as if he was offering a customer his best-selling product.

Toushiro, on the other hand, was not the least surprised by the unusual offering.

He replied in a calm manner, "Oji-san…" he started, he took a deep breath, hoping that the oxygen would give him additional self-control, "Hana-san is my cousin. She is your daughter isn't? So that makes her my cousin; besides, she is too young. She just turned twelve last month!"

Hitsugaya Kyousuke creased his brows, not able to comprehend what Toushiro was saying.

"I was even in your manor last month, oji-san. When we celebrated her birthday?" Toushiro tried reminding him.

"What?! You're cousins?" Shock completely written on his face, Kyousuke continued, "No, you are not cousins! Trust me. So would you like to marry Hana-chan?"

Toushiro could not take any of this non sense talk anymore. He suffered long enough to endure conversations like these, he had stayed in the hall for the last six hours pulling the rope of his patience both sides until it was now only a centimeter thick, and after what seemed like the most ridiculous conversation between uncle and nephew, he decided that he had enough.

"Excuse me Kyousuke-ojisan, I think I should also check the guests on the other hall," he bowed and then hastily went to the doors of the hall. Another minute here and he was sure he would lose it.

"Master Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro turned his head towards the voice, his eyes acknowledging the presence of his personal guard.  
"You can stay here if you like, Hyourinmaru."

The older man, who was still on his knees, replied in firm tone, "I think it would be best if I would come with you, Master Hitsugaya, it is my job is to protect you at all times."

The lad in blue ceremonial robes – ones that compliment his green eyes and white hair - opened the sliding door, ready to entertain himself a little. In the next guest hall there were about twenty ladies his age, most of them daughters of the men staying in the first guest hall, others relatives and some friends of relatives who were dragged in the manor so that they would have the privilege to meet him. The gathering was for him after all; to celebrate his birthday, five months overdue. When he came back after months of traveling all over Japan to get him acquainted with the different businesses of their family, his father insisted that they celebrate his birthday anyways.

_"My son, you must have been really sad last December. Celebrating your 19th birthday all alone! Don't worry, I will make up for that! "_

That led to the current situation.

Now, to have a fun of his own, he decided to see how the women were doing on his late birthday party.  
A mischievous smirk now on his face, he made his way out.

"Do as you wish."

* * *

"Have you seen Otou-san?" he asked his personal guard while making his way to the other guest hall, his eyes moving from one sliding door to the other.

_'Where is that hall again?'_

"Yes master, I saw Hitsugaya-sama leave minutes ago…!"

"Ah," he responded void of any emotion. Without hesitation he knew that his father was off to his room to get drunk with a lady he invited from the Hanamachi. He would often tell him that drinking sake poured by a lady from that place would make the sake's flavor ten times better. Toushiro scoffed at the thought; sometimes his father can be such an idiot.

"With a geisha from Hanamachi I presume?" he asked, he could now hear voices, the guest hall must be near.

"Hai, Master Hitsugaya."

Toushiro's brows formed into a knot. He would never get why a lowly woman who just happened to know ways on how to pleasure a man could be considered an individual who deserved his respect, acting all demure and proper when in fact they could be asked to do anything and everything as long as they are given the right amount of money.

_'Disgusting…'_ He stopped on his tracks as he located the door where the voices are coming from.

"Have you seen Hitsugaya-kun yet?"

"I haven't but I am sure that he is still handsome as ever!"

"Really?"

He smirked, this is definitely the guest hall he is looking for.

In a confident loud voice he called their attention while he is on the other side of the door.

"Good evening, this is Hitsugaya Toushiro."

As he said his name, the hall went silent. The women inside started fixing the nonexistent wrinkles of their expensive kimono, making sure that when Toushiro entered the hall all of them would look presentable.

"May I please join your party?"

Everyone inside the hall blushed. Of course! All of them were dying to see him ever since they set foot on the manor. They heard of the rumor that for today's celebration, Hitsugaya Toushiro was wearing a blue ceremonial robe with dragon embroidery- the symbol of the Hitsugaya house. All of the women in the hall blushed in anticipation; if the rumors were true then he must have looked absolutely breathtaking for this occasion!

One woman who had remaining presence of mind answered him. "I-it is our p-pleasure, Hitsugaya-kun," goodness, they hadn't seen his face but the mere thought of seeing him anytime now was stirring their insides with excitement.

The door opened and right before their very eyes was Hitsugaya Toushiro in his rumored blue robe. Everyone gaped at him, as if a demigod appeared in front of them. Toushiro, on the other hand, tried his best not to laugh at the look of their faces. One of the reasons why he liked visiting the women's guest hall is because they actually managed to entertain him. In his nineteen years of existence he realized that women were creatures that he could play and control with his hands; like a toy he could manipulate them any way he wanted without breaking a sweat. Coming here, he would certainly get the entertainment he was looking for by watching them in their peculiar behavior.

"Good evening." he graciously bowed before the women of the hall, who were still gaping at him. The room was so silent that if a strand of hair fell on the floor, one could hear it clearly.

A girl named Keiko had the backbone to stand up and approach the handsome young man before them, her face as red as a tomato, she made her way to him.

Toushiro raised his brows, ready to hear some pathetic words from the woman's mouth.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun, Otanjobi Omedetou," she said with a smile on her face. Her eyes glued on the ground as she offered Toushirou a box wrapped in yellow cloth.

Toushiro smiled, a very rare sight that anyone who is blessed enough to see it would experience a small heart attack. The women of the guest hall were giving their best not to swoon or faint on the spot, but seeing Hitsugaya Toushiro was overwhelming. To compensate, most of them covered half of their face with a fan or with the long sleeves of their kimono to hide their blush.

"Thank you so much, Keiko-san."

'He called me by my first name!' she thought in disbelief, her blush turning into another unbelievable shade of red. Keiko's pretty face glowed in happiness, but what happened next made her knees wobbly as seaweed jelly.

As Toushiro accepted the gift from her hands his fingers brushed with her palm, feeling its softness- a sign that she rarely lifted a finger at home. He slowly caressed his fingers on purpose, masking the true motive of feeling her hands, and when he could no longer lengthen the simple act, he took the box and smiled at Keiko.

"I am excited to see what is inside." he said in his husky voice.

The lady in front of him bowed in embarrassment. It was true that she wanted Toushiro to notice her, but the attention he was giving her was just too much! She would melt like a candle before his eyes if she would not put a safe distance away from him.

"I-I am very happy, H-hitsugaya-kun…" her back still arched on a forty-five degree bow, she shuffled her way to their group and breathed in much needed air. Just like before, everyone was gaping in shock. Who thought that Hitsugaya-kun was such a sweet, appreciative, and handsome young man?

Toushiro, who was fully aware of what he has done, continued to trek his way towards the middle of the hall, a spot where everyone would have a good view of him.

"I am very happy that all of you came," he greeted formally, just as expected from a noble.

Silence and the shuffling of kimonos was what he got in reply.

"I know I might be asking for too much but… can I take this opportunity to get to know everyone?"

Hyourinmaru, who was sitting at the sliding doors, smirked in the familiarity of his master's actions. Contrary to what other people thought of him, he hated public appearances- gatherings specially. But since Toushiro was the heir of the Hitsugaya House he has no choice in the matter. To entertain himself, the heir would 'play' with the group of women present at said gatherings (those typically brought by his father's friends, a sign that they wanted their daughters to be married to Toushiro). First he would try to feel their hands, and then talk to them either as a group or individually about any topic under the sun.

The personal guard smiled, his master was definitely a strategist.

* * *

After offering himself to the woman of the hall, it only took a few minutes for them to warm up to him and finally talk to him in a free flowing conversation. They talked a little about everything he tried to open up about: politics, trade, business, calligraphy, poem-making, tea, the weather, until Toushiro got bored with the women and finally bid them a goodnight. He had encountered this type of group; beautiful women from a noble household who were too giggly and shallow. Through their conversation, he realized that the women surrounding him only knew about things concerning themselves, namely cosmetics, jewelries, and kimonos. The rest of the group conversation cycled in these three topics aside from the other ones he tried to open.

'Good thing they are pretty…' Toushiro thought, at least they are pleasing to the eye.

With Hyourinmaru again trailing behind him, his steps were now going towards his room to get much-need rest. His quota of patience - up until next year – was already consumed within a day. Toushiro closed his eyes to prevent a headache from attacking him.

"Master Hitsugaya?" came his personal guard's voice.

"Hn?" Toushiro lightly massaged his temples as he walked, all ears to his companion.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Suppressing a smile, Hyourinmaru asked. "Master… is it rough or smooth?"

Toushirou laughed loudly, his personal guard knew him well.

"Smooth," he replied, still laughing.

"Ah, thank you Master Hitsugaya."

A man, especially one from a noble family, desired a woman with soft and smooth hands for many reasons. Comfort and a good image were the main intention. Who wouldn't want to be caressed with smooth hands at the end of a tiring and stressful day? Another reason was that a woman with smooth hands was certainly admirable, especially if she was a noble. Her hands would be considered perfect and beautiful.

But, despite this, Hitsugaya Toushiro thought differently. He hated women with soft hands.

* * *

To be continued...

A.N. Please read and review, and feel free to tell me whatever you think. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, sadly.

A.N. : I would like to say thank you to everyone who commented, favorited, followed the previous chapters. Thank you so much! :) Thank you to '**a blue fruit cup**' for proofreading this chapter ^^.

_Chapter 4_

**Unusual Gift**

"You WHAT?!"

Hitsugaya Takeshi smiled brightly, oblivious to his son's reaction.

"I know, I know…" Grinning and satisfied, Takeshi took a sip of his morning green tea.

" I know you are so happy right now you want to hug me, so come on now, don't be shy…" he opened his arms to welcome Toushiro, who was currently glaring in his general direction.

Who cares about what the servants and guards surrounding his father's room might think? Toushiro wanted to raise his voice so bad, no amount of patience could control him. He punched the wooden floor in frustration, "Why would you do that Otou-san?! I did not give you any permission to put my name in that stupid list!"

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy, Toushiro," his father popped a piece of rice cake in his mouth and took a long sip of his tea. He sighed in contentment as the rice cake mixed with tea in his mouth, the combination is absolutely delicious.

"Give me one good reason why I should go to the _Hanamachi_ with you " Toushiro challenged with gritted teeth, thank Kami for the tremendous respect he has for his father. If someone did this to him-namely signing him involuntarily for a trip to the _Hanamachi_ in Tokyo- he would strangle the person with his own bare hands. He did not take up Judo and Karate for nothing.

Toushiro rolled his eyes as he waited for his father's response.

Hitsugaya Takeshi was a very strange head of the Hitsugaya noble. Unlike other nobles, the long-haired man was friendly, outspoken and full of energy, a man "full of sunshine" as what people in their district would call him. Being a hard worker, his rest periods throughout the week were used for meals and sleep. Whenever he had free time, it was usually spent with Toushiro, or on a Hanamachi, where he would relax and unwind in an elegant room with a beautiful geisha.

'Geisha…' he scoffed at the image that popped in his head, a woman dressed in an elegant kimono, masking her true desire for money by playing the role of a demure cultured woman…

He creased his brows in disgust.

His dislike for those kind of women fueled his anger toward what his father did. His loving father signed him to attend a gathering at the small _Hanamachi_ in the center of Tokyo (a personal favorite of his father, saying that the women there were 'really smart'). His idiotic father turned out to be good friends with Naga Megumi; the manager of the said place. Apparently, when she asked for the name of another person that his father could bring with him during the gathering, Takeshi wrote his name.

Without his permission of course.

Takeshi, who was savoring another piece of the rice cake, swallowed with a smile on his face. Goodness, the rice cakes were really good. Toshiro was lucky to receive it as a gift!

"Well, one," Takeshi answered his earlier question, "you are already at the right age to interact with the opposite gender" His tone was light, the man oblivious to his angry son's piercing glare. His eyes were focused on the box of assorted colorful rice cakes "I mean, I want to see my grandchildren" he heartily laughed afterwards. His son on the other hand, cannot see what was so funny, thus he kept his glares.

'Hmm, the green one looks good!' Takeshi popped the green, flower-shaped rice cake in his mouth.

"Second reason, is that you are working too hard! You should learn to unwind, my son. Having a pleasant conversation over tea with a geisha would certainly calm your nerves" Takeshi said, a moment later he added, "Take it as your birthday gift!"

Toushiro's temper shot. He had had enough.

"I won't go"

"Toushiro…"

"I won't. That is final!" Toushiro stood up on the mat where he had been seating. He would not waste precious time doing a useless task, even if his father had asked of it. Attend a gathering with a bunch of women who would never gain his respect? What was the point?

* * *

"Nemu-chan!"

Hinamori Momo launched herself and wrapped her arms around Kurotsuchi Nemu's neck, the latter who was wiping her face free from the oil and make-up worn all day. A little startled, Nemu paused before she hugged her friend back, her face never changing from its nonchalant expression.

"Ah, you look really happy, Momo-chan," Nemu said. Her voice was flat, and emotionless. She continued rubbing her face hard to remove the melted wax she put on. She wanted to make sure that none of the_ bintsuke-abura_ would remain when she goes to bed.

"Yes I am! I am sooo happy!" Hinamori waved her hands to emphasize her point, her eyes shining in pure glee. She clumsily laid on Nemu's futon. Her eyes settled on the ceiling, relieving what happened on her day-off…

She had paid a visit to Obaa-san yesterday and spent her day off taking care of her. More than a year had passed since she entered the pleasure quarters where she applied as a trainee, and the allowance that she received each month went to the different expenses of her Obaa-san. Momo didn't mind that most of the time there was nothing left for her, as long as the needs of her Obaa-san were all provided. Her medicine, check-up, food, and clothing were all taken care of thanks to her allowance. What made her happier was the fact that Obaa-san gained weight and her coughing fits had come to a halt.

Not able to contain her happiness, Hinamori giggled.

"Hinamori-chan, you're back!" Matsumoto Rangiku made her way towards her two closest friends while watching her step, careful not to step on her The woman almost skipped as she approached the youngest person in their small "How is your Obaa-san?" she sat next to Momo, making herself comfortable on the futon-covered floor.

"Oh Rangiku-san, I am so happy! Obaa-san has looked much better these past few months. She gained weight! I am sure of this because when I was helping her to put on her kimono, we had a hard time tying most of them, so I had to buy her a new one to fit her " Hinamori continuously relayed what happened during her free day.

Rangiku and Nemu couldn't help but listen whole-heartedly to their friend's energetic story. Both of them know that Hinamori staying here is not easy on her part, in more ways than one. It was never in Hinamori's plan to be a trainee, yet she continued to give her best at her training, spending sleepless nights and exhausting herself to practice and study different cultural skills. All this so that she could have money to send to her grandmother. Their admiration and respect for her grew as the months passed by; Hinamori became a dear friend to them and they loved her like a little sister.

"…And then we went to the market to buy food, so Obaa-san would be set for the next six days, and I bought her peaches since I had extra money! I think eating peaches are why her coughing fits have stopped, they're really good for her," Hinamori deduced "Anyways… I am happy Obaa-san is healthy!"

"That's good to hear," Rangiku uttered, eyes softened.

There was a comfortable silence after Hinamori finished her blow-by-blow coverage on what she did on her rest day. Nemu resumed wiping her face, and Rangiku grabbed blankets out of a cabinet, unfolding the thick material.

Hinamori's soul was still on its blissful state. She started removing the band holding her hair together, hair falling out of her low ponytail. Her energy had yet to deplete and in an attempt to release it, Hinamori struck up a conversation.

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked, not noticing how her friend's face turned into a troubled, hesitant one when she asked the question.

"Oh, well…" Matsumoto fumbled for words. She didn't know how to explain it to her. Knowing the girl, Hinamori would probably panic (though she would try her best to keep it to herself) the moment she found out what would happen for tomorrow.

Still at lost for words, Matsumoto tried to mumble the first thing that crossed her head.

"Uh…a party, I mean, visitors will, uh…"

"There will be a small gathering for the_ Hanamachi'_s important patrons " Nemu said, oblivious to the possible effect of her revelatilon to Momo. Still expressionless, she faced Momo and continued, "Even us _maikos_ are required to be there"

'Oh my God, Nemu!' Rangiku mentally scolded the girl. She tried her best not to bang her head on the nearby cabinet in frustration. Nemu being Nemu, she would break the news to Hinamori in the least gentle way. The younger girl could possibly get nervous and jumpy, which was not good considering the event for tomorrow.

"Oh, is that so? What for?" Still clueless, Hinamori continued brushing her long raven locks. When she acknowledged that the presence of the _maikos_ were needed in an important event, she started recalling the training sessions she had with Rangiku-san and mentally reminded herself to review the notes she made before going to bed. She should behave properly tomorrow if important people are coming to their place.

"Well, you see. There is a gathering of the important patrons of our _Hanamachi_- and all of us are going to be introduced to them!"

Momo's brows "All? Even us _maikos_?"

Rangiku nodded, watching Momo's face closely.

"Who will assist the seniors in doing their tasks? Who will pour the patron's drinks?" Momo asked. She thought concerned, _'If everyone – even the maikos – were busy, who would tend to the smaller tasks?'_

"The _maikos_ will still take care of small tasks. The only difference is that tomorrow you will be introduced, and…" Rangiku trailed. Oh Kami, how should she say it?

"And?"

"And the patrons can have conversation with the ... they are given the choice to select " Rangiku said. She reached out to hold Momo's hand. As she had expected, Momo's face had turned pale, the glow in her faced immediately gone.

Everyone in the quarters knew what that meant. Momo exhaled heavily, a wave of worst case scenarios flooded her mind.

With a year tucked under her belt as a trainee, Hinamori was aware of several The patrons came here to unwind, the issue of sexual activities typically brushed aside. Once a patron started showing sexual interest, the geisha would execute the skill of 'evasion'. For years, the geisha would be able to master the skill, to protect herself from unwanted sexual advances without offending the patron. As for the raven-haired beauty, Hinamori still had long ways to go before learning the said skill. She was not allowed to run or scream even if she wanted to. Doing so could ruin the whole quarter's reputation. She would not be that selfish and risk harming the reputations of others to protect her own.

That meant she would be vulnerable if a patron would chose her, with no skill in the art of evasion, if the matter gets worst, there would be no other way to escape.

Rangiku did not miss how the end of Momo's fingers became cold. She massaged the girl's hands lightly to calm her nerves.

"Hey Hinamori-chan…"

"I'm alright, don't worry" Hinamori forced herself to smile, "Maybe I'll just… try my best not to get noticed"

All three of them were silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

Hinamori's head was still swimming in worry, she stood up and went to the cabinet where they kept their bath supplies, "I'll just take a bath before I go to sleep. Good night Rangiku-san, Nemu-chan!" she feigned a happy tune as she went out of their room, hiding the fear that was slowly numbing her insides.

* * *

Toushiro slammed his hand on the wooden table, holding a thin brush. Small droplets of ink splattered across the paper where he was supposed to be writing a letter.

"INK!" he shouted.

A servant came carrying a small bottle of black liquid, his hands shaking as he gave the bottle to his enraged master.

"Your ink, Hitsugaya-sama," the poor servant croaked in fear, worried that the foul mood of his master will be diverted to him, he tried his best not to shake too much.

"Thank you!" Toushiro forced out the words through gritted teeth. What was wrong with him today? He hated his foul mood, ridiculous as it sounds. The 'gift' he received from his father was ruining his entire day. It was a good thing he didn't have any meetings to attend, or else everyone present would have received an earful.

He poured out his rage by finishing large stacks of paper work. Somehow, it calmed him, but then he would recall his conversation with his father early in the morning, and he would not be able to hold back his anger. He was so angry he wanted to throw anything that is within his reach.

He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. This was definitely not good. As the future head of the Hitsugaya House, he was supposed to know how to control his thoughts and contain his emotions.

Toushiro clasped his hands together in thought, lacing his fingers and placing them under his chin. What was the big deal? So his father had signed him up to meet with a bunch of geishas. Was it that big of a problem?

He furrowed his brows as he tried to find the answer to his own question. Toushiro arrived at the answer shortly: ever since he was child, he wanted to the one in control. To know things before they happened, to anticipate changes and be ready for them, and attending a gathering (With a bunch of lowly geishas, no less!) without his permission definitely pissed him to no end.

Toushiro pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent a migraine from coming. He was wasting too much energy on this small, insignificant issue.

The handsome lad decided to take the bull by the horns. He would only be there for a few hours. Besides, he could have a little fun of his own and play silly games with the women of the quarters.

He tilted his head to side, 'It can't be that bad'.

"Hirano-san!" Toushiro called. A middle aged man came to his side, eyes glued on the floor "Yes, Hitsugaya-sama?"

"Tell Otou-san I will come with him tomorrow, to the _Hanamachi_ " Toushiro ordered, voice in a firm tone.

"As you wish, " Hirano bowed and took his leave to do his task.

Toushiro resumed writing, 'Those women better amuse me at least…'

* * *

to be continued...

Hanamachi- literally 'flower towns'. Japanese geisha and courtesan district.

bintsuke-abura - a type of oil that melts easily. Geisha's put it on their face before putting the white rice paste so that the paste would stick longer.

Maiko- is a general term for geisha-in-training. Usually for the first three years, they undergo training with an _Onee-san_, that would help them learn the different skills they needed to learn. Momo and Nemu is in this level.

Saxophone- hehe, sooooooon!

When will Momo and Toushiro meet? soooon! :)

Thank you to everyone. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A.N. Hi everyone! Here is chapter 5, the longest chapter of Worlds Apart so far (14 pages!) :) Anyway I would like to give everyone a big 'THANK YOU' for the reviews, follows, alerts, etc. that this fanfic received, really, thank you guys so much! ^^

This chapter did not undergo any proofreading, sorry for any grammar mistakes.

To 'a blue fruit cup': I hope you are alright :)

_Chapter 5 _

**First Meeting**

The whole pleasure quarters is bustling with the sound of foot against wood. The atmosphere is filled with anxiety and pressure since everyone; regardless of rank, are doing the preparations necessary for the quarter's gathering in honor of their important patrons that is to be held in the afternoon.

"Help me with my brows, please!"

"What? No way! I cannot even make mine into a perfect line, how could I help you with yours?"

"Awww, you are so mean"

"Aya-chan, could you help me look for my brush?"

"Absolutely…not!"

On almost any room of the geishas and trainees the scenario was the same; one would ask for help and the other would decline. How could you help another with her preparations if you're not even done with your own? Everyone is doing everything they can with everything they have to look beautiful and presentable for their own respectable reason. Some wanted to get the the rich patrons' attention so that they could eventually live a life of luxury, some wanted to prove that they're the most attractive and desirable and some wanted to just pull this day through without being scolded by Naga-san and be accused of being irresponsible.

The latter is Hinamori Momo's reason.

Momo tried her best not to cringe as the cold, wet brush made contact with her skin. One wrong stroke and she would repeat everything from the beginning. As a _maiko_, she should learn how to apply the thick make up perfectly; a symbol that since they're still a trainee, their _art_ as a future geisha is yet to be perfected, thus they are obliged to wear a thick make-up to compensate for their lack in 'beauty' and 'maturity'. Another reason, is to distinguish them from their seniors who are lighter make-up.

The raven haired girl's shoulders and back are already starting to ache, trying to fight the tempting reflex of turning her head left or right to stretch the now rigid muscles of her neck.

She heaved a heavy sigh and decided to put the brush down on the wooden table where the rest of her paraphernalia were placed. Flexing her tired fingers she looked at herself in the mirror, her head loaded with different thoughts.

Anxiety and fear starting to grip her heart just like last night when Rangiku broke out the news to her. For the past months, with Matsumoto Rangiku as her _onee-san_, Momo served as her assistant- a very vital part of her learning, since her most of her trainings and experiences would be based on the principle of _minarai, _wherein he would learn everything by watching Rangiku perform different skills while in front of a guest. And as the months passed by, she started to learn and to like what she is doing; learning different kinds of cultural activities under the wings of Rangiku-san.

But then this day would change the routine that she has grown so familiar and comfortable with. Her head, which is now filled with so many 'what ifs' started to ache.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, a weak tap to snap her out of her reverie to get her attention.

"Momo-chan…"

Momo turned her head ever so slightly as to not destroy the parts of her face and neck applied with the rice paste.

"Nemu-chan! You are getting really good!" Momo said with a smile.

Kurotsuchi Nemu's lips lifted for a moment then returned to its nonchalant expression, but to people close to her, it was a clear smile.

Nemu's delicate make up was all done, her face as white as snow, her eyebrows plucked into a very thin line and was now overlapped with a light red paint, the said paint also adorning the edges of her eyes. The center of her lower lip colored bright red using sallflower juice, and her lip shiny from the melted sugar added as a final touch to give it luster. Since Nemu is a _maiko_ just like Momo, the white rice paste that is covering her whole face extends up to her back, leaving a small spot in a shape of the letter 'V' unpainted on her nape, giving her face a mask like impression to anyone that would have the chance to look at her face wholly.

A _maiko's_ kimono is more elaborate and flashy compared to their seniors, another aspect to make her beautiful while she is on her way in perfecting her 'art' and achieving her maturity. Her nape is bare, the collar at the back fixed lowly to leave her nape naked and for the male patron to see; giving the man a glimpse to other intimate parts that a man will be longing to discover.

"How are you with yours?" Nemu asked, looking at Momo through the mirror.

Momo gave her a dull, forced smile. "I am doing fine, my hand just got a little numb from being too steady I think"

"You want any help?" her friend offered, the intricate artificial flowers on her head-dress swayed as she tried to kneel beside Momo.

"No, Nemu-chan. Thank you so much but I think I can do it…" a fire of determination clear on her eyes "…I should learn how to do it all by myself"

Nemu nodded in understanding, "By the way, did Naga-san told you that we _maikos_ are going to dance at the beginning of the ceremony?"

Momo, who is about to resume the application of the rice paste stopped at her tracks, her eyes widened in surprise, "N-no, no one told me!"

"Ah, me too. I just found out on my way here" Nemu's face was void of any emotion as usual, still composed and relaxed. Momo looked at Nemu and cannot help but feel a little envious, she wish she has her composure.

Momo sighed, worry gripping her insides. Is it just her imagination or she really feels like vomiting?

She closed her eyes and shook her head, no, she will fight. She needs to give her best, to show her gratitude to the people who made a better life for her obaa-san possible.

'_You are stronger than this Momo'_

Putting up a brave and confident face she again faced Nemu, "Let's give our best Nemu-chan!"

"Hn"

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Naga-san's voice echoed throughout the hall, the place where the said gathering of the important patrons of the quarters will be done. It was estimated that the hall will be filled with about ten to twelve men, all of them sure to have deep pockets; a man cannot afford to spend a time with a geisha anyway without paying a handsome amount of money.

"Hai" everyone said in unison. The small group of trainees, seniors, and full pledge geishas are all in the hall, taking extra care in their movement so that their kimono will not be wrinkled. The _maikos _are remarkable out of their small group of about twenty women all in all, with their elaborate and thick make up that was sure to get almost anyone looking.

In their small quarters there are four _maikos_; Hinamori Momo, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Takahiro Aya, and Yoshida Sakura. All four of them will experience something that is supposed to be new and exciting considering their ranks. Normally, _maikos_ will just stay at the sidelines, assisting their _onee-san_ every time there was a patron to entertain, but tonight they will be given a time to prove themselves, like an unripe fruit luring someone to pick them from a tree even if it is not really ready to be eaten at the moment.

Aya, a girl one year older than Momo, scanned their small group to look for her fellow _maikos_, her brows furrowed in agitation. After her brief scanning, she called the other three's attention, her eyes bored holes at her companions as she met their eyes amidst the crowd; a look clearly telling them a command- 'Come here!'

Momo, Nemu and Sakura raised their brows in wonder. In a time like this when the patrons could be coming any minute now, what could Aya possibly like to tell them? The three discreetly made their way towards her place which was at the left side of the crowd. Momo was the first one to speak what was in her mind.

"What is it Takahiro-san?" she asked in a whisper, Momo is already nervous since the four of them will open the ceremony with a dance, she was secretly hoping that there were no more last-minute tasks that would be given to them.

Aya glared at Momo, "Shut up, and listen to me" she said in an authoritative tone, as if Momo did something forbidden.

Momo did as she was told.

"I don't want any of you messing with _my_ opening act, this is finally my time to shine. I want all of you to just dance and then let _me_ do my thing" she emphasized what she has said by using her index finger to point at herself.

Nemu, being her nonchalant, fearless self replied. "Sure, we will let you dance as well. There are only four of us after all"

Aya rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. I want all of you to let me do the extra special dance step that I made up. I want the three of you to just… " she spread her hands and pointed to all the three other _maikos_ before her "…fade in the background for me. Got that?"

Momo cannot help but raise her brows in surprise. The rumors maybe true after all, Aya might be the most beautiful _maiko_ in their small quarters but her attitude sure is…not nice. Deep down, that is what Momo wanted in the beginning; not to be noticed. But since the opening dance is a way to introduce _all_ four of them it would be really unfair if Aya would take the spotlight to shine. What about the three of them? They knew the dance by heart since it was the very first dance thought to them as a trainee, and they poured a lot of effort to learn it for months. Letting her get all the attention is like throwing away their months of practice. No matter how one would look at it, what she wanted is unfair.

She wouldn't let that.

"Excuse me Takahiro-san but I think that is unfair. We did our fair share of practice and I think it would not be right if not everyone will be given the right amount of exposure."

The girl before her scoffed, "Sure Hinamori, whatever you say" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"No Takahiro-san, I am serious. That would not be fair, besides, how would you add your dance step? Wouldn't that mess the whole routine?" she said, trying to get her point across.

"I know what I am doing Hinamori, now shut up and do your part"

Momo wanted to crease her brows in disappointment, but then she restrained herself from doing so since it might ruin her delicate make up that took her more than an hour to complete, instead, she casted a glance at Nemu, who, for less than a second glared at Aya's direction. Momo tried her best not to smile. She was not the only one who thinks that the situation is wrong after all.

The sound of a horse's footsteps caught everyone's attention. Since the hall was small and the sliding doors are only a few steps from the entrance of the quarters, everybody knew what that meant.

The patrons are here.

* * *

Hitsugaya Takeshi is in a bright mood. His smile is again from ear to ear (one could count the days it isn't) while making their way towards his favorite _Hanamachi_. As he admired the general view, he cannot help but utter an impromptu poem to express how happy he is.

"Oh beautiful afternoon, thy beauty uncomparable…"

Toushiro tried his best to tune his father out, who started saying self-made poems ever since their rickshaw started making its way towards the _Hanamachi_. He would never forget his father's face as he rudely opened the door to his room in the wee hours of the morning, without asking for permission if he could enter in the first place.

* * *

"My son! You do not know how happy I am!" Takeshi hugged his son whose eyes are still lingering with sleep.

'_What?'_ his eyes still a bit swollen from the few hours of slumber he had. The gears of Toushiro's mind haven't had its much needed jumpstart, thus the events of last night was still a blur.

"Finally, you will be able to unwind with me, and be surrounded by women!"

'_Women?'_

The younger Hitsugaya's eyes widened in realization, the events of last day came to him in a huge wave.

"I am telling you Otou-san, you owe me a huge favor because I accepted your invitation" Toushiro said, his voice muffled because half of his face was concealed in his father's bear hug.

Takeshi pulled himself from the hug and gave his son an incredulous look.

"My dear son, that's just…ridiculous" he tried to choose the best words to describe what's in his mind. Inviting him on the _Hanamachi _was his gift to him. So why would he be in debt to him since he accepted it?

Confusing.

Toushiro stood up on his huge futon, running a hand on his hair in attempt to smoothen it out, he stared hard at his father, "And another thing… " he stretched the muscles of his neck, moving his head left and right "…do not interfere with anything I want to do when we get at that…_place_" he referred to the _Hanamachi_ as if he was referring to a disgusting part of the town infested with criminals.

"Oh, sure" his father replied in bewilderment. He creased his brows, his son was really acting strange. One moment he says that coming with him was actually a favor and he owes him big, and the next second he wanted the freedom to do whatever he desires when they get at the _Hanamachi_. He can't figure it out if he really wants to go or not.

He chose to shrug at the thought since the more he tries to understand, the more it hurts his brain. Oh well, as long as his son enjoys his time there everything else is fine with him.

"Make sure to put on your best haori and hakama" Takeshi reminded with a smile, '_a man properly dressed would surely capture the attention of the ladies_' Takeshi thought, it is number five on Takeshi's Advice for the Gentlemen list.

"Of course Otou-san" Toushiro agreed with a wry smile.

* * *

Toushiro focused his gaze on the rice fields on his right, the setting sun scattering its orange hue on almost everything that its rays could reach. An old farmer walking on the fields, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand caught Toushiro's attention. The farmer stretched its back, to relieve the pain that he must have gained from bending for almost the whole day. He unconsciously smiled at the sight; his respect goes to those people who were working hard to earn a living.

"Oh farmers, thank you for the delicious rice on our table every meal…" his father, who must have seen the old man as well, immediately composed a poem to express his gratitude. Toushiro tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"I can see that you just can't contain your happiness O_tou-san?_" he said with a hint of sarcasm, to which his father was absolutely oblivious.

"You got that right Toushiro…oh, we are very near to my favorite _Hanamachi!_", he said in excitement. "I am telling you my son, you will never regret…"

Tuning out his father again, Toushiro's eyes turned to the servant in-charge of manipulating the rickshaw, he thought he reminded the servant to make the rickshaw move in a _very slow _pace so that he could at least enjoy the view and buy sometime before he sees some silly, overdressed women of that stupid quarters. The servant turned at his young master, who seems to be boring holes at his back at the moment.

The poor servant gave Toushiro an apologetic look, he intended to follow the young master's order, but how could he refuse the request of the Hitsugaya House's head, who instructed him to go a little faster so that they could get at their destination on time? He choose to follow the request of the older Hitsugaya.

Toushiro, who shot the servant with dagger glares, decided to just look at the road before them.

'_This servant will get an earful later'_ he reminded himself, a promise of punishment in his green eyes.

The road where they entered are lined with hot springs and tea houses after the other, each establishment now starting to light their round, red lamps outside as the orange and yellow hue of the sky is slowly changing to a darker hue of blue with the stars guiding them on their journey. The lamps are lit not only to aid the people on the road; it is also used to catch the attention of potential customers.

As the rickshaw made its way towards the _Hanamachi_ of Naga Megumi, a woman standing in front of a bath house gave Toushiro a flirty smile, the folds of her kimono fixed dangerously low, giving the people walking (mostly men) on the road a generous view of her cleavage. Toushiro raised his brows in wonder as they passed in front of the woman. Toushiro leaned towards her closer, to which the woman smiled in delight.

"You will catch a cold if you won't fix your kimono" he said to her in a low voice as they passed.

The woman's eyes widened in shock of the unexpected comment she received, the smile in her face completely wiped out. She was used to men looking at her with eyes full of lust, usually ogling at her 'assets' (which gave her a sense of satisfaction), but never did a man comment on the way she dressed and instructed her on what she should do! She thought every male on the town loves it.

The younger Hitsugaya smirked, shaking his head at the same time.

'_Are the women in this area that desperate?'_

If what his father told him was true, then the women in that _Hanamachi_ are supposed to be better than the one he just saw. As if one cue, another woman came into his view, with the same outfit and aura of the first woman standing in front of the bath house, she gave him a coquettish wink. Disgusted, Toushiro glared at the woman, which caused for her to avert her gaze in fear when Toushiro's rickshaw passed in front of her.

'_Or maybe not', _he dismissed any possibility in his head.

"We are here at last!" his father announced while craning his neck left and right checking if this was indeed Naga-san's _Hanamachi._ The rickshaw stopped at his command, and the ropes of the horse pulling them were maneuvering to a halt.

"Hitsugaya-sama, welcome back" a woman with her hair fixed in a bun, wearing a green kimono with flower embroidery greeted Hitsugaya Takeshi, her back arched in gratitude. Her face free from any kinds of make up, which made Toushiro slightly surprised. Takeshi and Toushiro descended on their rickshaw to give the owner a formal greeting.

"Ah, Naga-san, thank you again for your invitation" he greeted to the woman in front of him, he glanced at his son, giving him a sign that he would be introduced. He put an arm around his shoulders, and he needed to extend his arm a bit more to adjust at his son's height, he is now a few inches taller than him.

"This is my son Toushiro, I promised that I will bring him here, so…here he is" he chuckled.

Toushiro gave a bow as well, "It is a nice meeting you Naga-san, I am Hitsugaya Toushiro" he doesn't really like to be in the said place, but he should act civil enough to protect the reputation of the Hitsugaya house.

Naga-san turned to the younger Hitsugaya and returned his greeting, "I am very happy you are here Hitsugaya-sama, I hope that you will enjoy"

Toushiro offered a small smile, "I am sure that I will"

"Are we late?" Takeshi asked in a hopeful tone, trying to glimpse inside the quarters to see if there are any one inside, even if the shogi doors are closed, one could see the bright light coming from the inside, a sign that more or less, visitors are already present. He is hoping that they haven't miss any of the special production numbers the geishas have prepared, his son definitely needs to see that!

"You are just in time Hitsugaya-sama, the opening act is about to start in a few moments" Naga-san replied with a smile, she opened the door that led them to a hallway with shiny wooden floor.

"Please follow me" she walked a little faster so that she was a few steps ahead of them, since the _Hanamachi_ is not that huge, after a few steps, another shoji door greeted them but it is bigger compared to that at the entrance. One could tell that the big room where they're about to enter is a special room reserved for the important patrons. The shoji doors were designed with a beautiful painting of a nightingale on a sakura tree, its tail long with different colors that could even put a rainbow to shame.

Naga-san opened the huge doors, and about five to eight men of different age range greeted the father and son. Most of them are sitting on an expensive looking red mat, with a woman at their side to pour their drinks when they finish a serving.

"Hitsugaya-sama, you came!"

"Welcome!"

"This is Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama I presume?"

"It is good to see everyone again" Hitsugaya Takeshi greeted back with a chuckle, the wrinkles at the side of his eyes becoming more evident as he smiled.

Toushiro scanned the small crowd quickly while his father is busy greeting everyone with all the energy he has. Including them, there are nine of them inside. He creased his brows as he tried to comprehend the reason for their small number. If he remembers it right, his father said that this is a gathering of important patrons, then if that was the case, then this Hanamachi must be really small compared to the others.

Not forgetting his manners, he greeted the people surrounding them to give his respects.

After a few minutes of small talk and greetings, Naga-san made her way towards the center of the small stage in front, the stage has the same wooden flooring; the only difference was that the stage is a few centimeters elevated.

With a grace and elegance of a true hostess, Naga-san captured everyone's attention in a few seconds.

"I would like to say thank you to our dear patrons for coming here tonight" she bowed in gratitude, and resumed her speech "For many days we have prepared for this night and I hope that our dear patrons will enjoy"

Carrying a batch of saké bottles with a wooden tray, Momo tried her best not to faint in nervousness when Naga-san made her small speech in front- the cue that the four of them are about to dance at any moment now.

Slowly and carefully putting the tray down so that the bottles will not be crushed into thousands of shards, she slowly and gracefully placed it near a bespectacled young patron that she saw for the first time tonight. The young man merely gave her a glance before his eyes went back to Naga-san, the said man called 'Ishida-san' by the other patrons is by the far the most muted of all their visitors tonight, though now and then, Momo noticed that he would glance at Nemu's direction every minute.

"Your sake Ishida-san" she said with all the poise she was instructed to poses when talking to a patron.

Ishida grunted in acknowledgement, his eyes still focused on the stage.

Her blood ran cold and her stomach started churning uncomfortably when she noticed that Aya, Nemu, and Sakura, started standing up and excusing themselves from the patron that they are attending to. Aya seems to be the most enthusiastic and energetic as she made her way towards the sides of the room so that she could get on the stage; she is obviously holistically prepared to dance.

Momo however, stood up slowly; her hands shaking and starting to get sweaty from nervousness and apprehension as she made her way at the side of the room to follow her fellow _maikos._

'_Oh Kami, help me'_

While her mind was all over the place from too much anxiety, a voice called her name.

"Hinamori-chan"

She turned her head to the right, and she saw Rangiku-san on the very side of the stage giving her a 'you can do it!' sign; her fist raised and her eyes shining in encouragement for her dear junior who is so afraid of what might happen tonight.

Momo cannot help but smile back, appreciating Rangiku-san's concern and her sweet gesture. How can she be so silly and selfish? In this job that she choose to enter, she was actually blessed to have friends like Rangiku-san and Nemu who are so supportive of everything that she does. What else could she possibly ask for? Messing their production number would not only mean messing with the whole group's reputation as _maikos,_ it would also be an insult to Rangiku-san since she was the one who trained her.

'_I will not make Rangiku-san regret that she choose me to be her junior'_

She shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts.

'_Time to get a grip Momo'_

She gave Rangiku-san a smile before making her way towards the small stage.

'_Thank you so much, Rangiku-san'_

* * *

Toushiro pinched the bridge of his nose in unease while sitting beside his father at the _very front_ of the audience. He realized that they were considered as the 'ultimate visitors' of the _Hanamachi_. Normally, special treatments like these would make him honored or at least, happy, but not for this instance.

Would a person be proud the moment he knew that his father comes here at least twice a week?

Humiliation at its finest.

A small group of women about his age, with faces covered with white rice paste started gathering at both sides of the stage. Toushiro's brows raised in wonder, geisha's groomed like these are the ones on the _trainee_ level. What could they possibly offer in a gathering of important patrons like this one?

As the first three women took their respective places in the stage to form a straight line, the fourth and the last one took her place in the very line of Toushiro's vision since it was the remaining spot needed to be taken for the group to form a straight line.

Toushiro cannot help but stare at the geisha in front of him; it is his first time to see one up close after all.

Giving the other three a quick glance and then returning his focus on the geisha in elaborate make up and kimono in front of him, he concluded that at first glance, all the four of them looked almost the same, because of the similarity of their kimono and of the style and strokes of their make up. His attention again back at the woman nearest to him, he cannot help but notice the light smile on her lips, making her face glow.

'_What could she be smiling about?'_ he thought in wonder.

A woman on the side of the stage started playing the shamisen, the strings giving off a slow, rhythmic sound as the _bachi_ plucked the strings. In a synchronized way, the four trainees started dancing with white Japanese fan on both hands. Slowly and gracefully the steps were executed, even the sway of the fans were in sync. Every raise of the hand, every movement of the fan, every side step is in harmony with the music. Anyone who would be given the privilege to watch will surely be in awe, that was why in an instant, everyone in the room, especially the visitors were now in a trance.

They were introduced as trainees by Naga-san, and even if they wouldn't voice it out loud, the audience did not expect much from them. But then, they were proven wrong.

Toushiro, whose eyes are still glued on the woman, watched in awe as she danced gracefully, the small smile that she wore on the very beginning was still on her face.

Maybe, he could really get the entertainment he was promised after all.

He stared at her brown eyes and in that very same instant, as if the woman sensed it, she stared at him as well.

Their eyes met and neither could pull away. Toushiro, who was used with such staring spree (with the amount of girls who tried to get his attention in the past) is _not_ willing to look away. If there was someone who should be the victor in their small competition, it should be him.

* * *

Momo blushed ten shades of red when a young man boldly looked at her in the eyes, pouring her with too much attention more than she can handle at the middle of their performance. Why is it that he has to be so handsome? And why is he looking at her so intently? And more importantly why is it that she is having a hard time looking away? Oh Kami, this is not good, her hands were starting to get sweaty and if she would not grab at the bamboo handles of the fan really hard, it may slip from her grasp.

Pouring all of her will power, she looked away from the young man with green eyes, and decided to just look at the wooden pillar in the middle of the room. The smile she wore before their performance is now gone as the nervousness of the small staring spree she just had was still fresh on her senses. Good thing she knows the steps by heart, or else she might have ruined the opening act.

They were now doing the formation where Aya would be on the center, Nemu and Momo at her sides and Sakura at her back. Instead of doing the usual routine, Aya started doing unrehearsed fan exhibitions, throwing it mid-air and then catching it without looking, and twirling the fan effortlessly on her fingers.

The patrons cannot help but clap their hands, finding Aya's exhibition very impressive. Momo noticed that the white haired gentleman clapped weakly, his expression bored as Aya made her way with the fan. He looked at her direction again and Momo looked away fast before she gets trapped in his green eyes once again.

'_Focus Momo, stop looking at him!'_

The opening dance finally ended and everyone in the room clapped their hands, contentment and happiness written on their faces. As the _maikos,_ made their exit on the sides of the stage, Aya was pulled by Naga-san on a corner. Momo cannot help but hear their loud whispers.

"I know that that was not rehearsed but it was definitely impressive" she said, and by the sound of her voice, Momo could tell that Naga-san is smiling.

"I know Naga-san, you cannot expect anything less from me"

Momo flinched, there it is again, that unsettling feeling of being observed secretly. She tried to scan the small crowd to see who is looking at her as of the moment and she saw the green eyed man in front of the audience, following her with his eyes.

Nervousness kicking in, she hurriedly went to the kitchen to resume her duty of pouring drinks and food to the patrons.

She leaned at the wooden wall for a few seconds and she took a deep breath, what would she do now? The handsome man is one of the patrons and since it was her job to serve them for the rest of the night, the chances of being near him, serving him, and being under his gaze is really huge.

An idea crossed her head, _'I will just serve the patrons sitting at the back'_ yes, maybe that would do for now. Ending her brief inner pep talk, she made her way to the small hall and to her outmost horror, Nemu, Sakura and Aya are already serving the patrons at her targeted spot. To make the matters worse, there are no _maikos_ serving the patrons sitting at the front.

'_Oh my…' _walking slowly and numbly, she made her way at the front putting up a smile. She called the gods surrounding her to give her more courage to go on, because if he would stare at her like that again, she would surely melt like snow on a sunny day.

She approached the two white-haired visitors, the older one who seems to be enjoying the small skit in front of him didn't seem to notice her, his eyes are still on the people presenting in front. Instead, the young man who made her uncomfortable up to now, turned his head towards her to acknowledge her presence.

"Would you like your cup to be refilled…"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" he said, his piercing gaze boring holes on her being.

She smiled at him, not bothering to look at his face. Her eyes are planted on his cup that she was determined to fill as quickly as possible.

"Would you like your cup to be refilled, H-Hitsugaya-sama?" she asked, disappointed at her own tongue for stuttering his name.

He raised his cup for her to fill it, and while she was filling it Toushiro suddenly spoke,

"What is your name?"

Momo blushed at his low husky voice, why couldn't he get tongue-tied just like her? Life really isn't fair.

"H-Hinamori Momo"

"Ah…"

Out of curiosity she looked at him in the eyes.

"Have we met before Hitsugaya-sama?"

He smirked, that led for Momo's heart to skip a beat. "No, I am just wondering…" he put his cup down, reeling his face closer to hers. In return, her eyes widened in surprise,

"…am I ugly?"

She shook her head instantly, just like anyone who would be asked to answer a question with a very obvious answer, "No Hitsugaya-sama, you are not ugly" she searched his face for any clue about why he asked a very ridiculous question.

"Why wouldn't you look at me?" the smirk still on his face. On the tone of his voice, Momo could tell that he is teasing her. And it was really very effective on her case.

She again looked down in embarrassment. What would she say? That he cannot look at him because he is one of the best looking guy she has ever seen? That she could feel him staring at her almost the entire time they were dancing and it is making her fidgety?

"H-hitsugaya-sama, you s-see, I think… you, you are r-really handsome" she stuttered choosing her words carefully, she knew that all the patrons here are rich, one word that they won't like and she could be in trouble.

He smiled, "You think I am handsome?"

"Y-yes Hitsugaya-sama that i-is why, I can't look straight at you" she could feel that her face was getting hot by each passing second, she would not be surprised if her face is now as red as the paint on her lips.

Out of the blue, Toushiro raised his hands casually and Naga-san came to where he is seated in no time.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-sama, is there something wrong? Is there something you don't like?" her brows creased in worry, being used as the perfect hostess, Naga-san is jumpy whenever someone calls for her on occasions like these.

"No, Naga-san everything is fine, I just would like to ask if there are any _private quarters_ available?"

Momo got numb, _'Private quarters? Don't tell me Hitsugaya-sama…'_

Naga-san smiled in relief, "Ah yes, we have Hitsugaya-sama, would you like to use one now?"

Toushiro nodded, unmindful of the horrified trainee beside him, "Yes please, I would like to take Hinamori-san with me, would that be possible?"

"Of course, of course, follow me Hitsugaya-sama. I will take you to the most beautiful private quarters we have"

Toushiro stood up and followed after Naga-san, when he felt that Momo was not following him he turned around,

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Momo's eyes were starting to get watery, her throat getting dry, threatening for a choke to come out. Is this really happening to her? She is definitely not prepared for this, she would _never _be prepared for this. What would happen to her? What would she do? Her mind went into a complete jeopardy in just a matter of seconds.

"Momo"

The stern voice of Naga-san woke her up from her shock. She immediately stood up, and followed them towards the most beautiful quarters they have.

A tear drop cascaded her cheek, leaving a narrow trail of wetness on her face.

She followed after Toushiro like an dog, his minty scent engulfing her senses. She could feel the end of her fingers getting cold just like last night.

* * *

to be continued...

**A.N.** There you have it, the first meeting! :)

Please tell me what you think!pretty please...

**Onee-san** - means 'older sister'. In their profession, it is a geisha with a higher rank that would teach a trainee about the skills they are ought to learn.

**Minarai**- literally means 'learning through watching'. It is in where the onee-san would do the skill/activity while their junior is with them. The junior would watch and assist them, while learning at the same time

'til Chapter 6!^^


End file.
